This invention relates to wearing apparel and more particularly to feminine garments which are capable of easily being converted between a skirt or skirt portion of a dress and shorts or other pant-like garment, thus avoiding the necessity of changing from one garment to another.
Various proposals have been made regarding garments capable of being converted from skirt-like structures to pant-like structures as evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,281, No. 1,470,849 and No. 1,629,561. Such prior art garments, however, have been unduly complicated in their construction or in the operations required to convert the garment from one form to another.